To visit his grandmother, Omar takes a motorcycle 6.97 miles and a horse 5.49 miles. In total, the journey takes 43.2 minutes. How many miles is Omar's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on horse = total distance. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Omar travels 12.46 miles in total.